IT'S A PARTY xD
by TheArtful
Summary: Cinderella and Prince Charming are having a party, with Jack Sparrow and Fred and George Weasley craziness will ensure! contains many other books/movies as well


**THIS STORY CONTAINS:**

**Fred and George**

**Dodger and Fagin**

**Jack Sparrow **

**Jacob Black**

**Indiana Jones**

**Rapunzel **

**Cinderella and Prince Charming**

**Edward Cullen**

**Troy, Zac, and Link**

**Wicked Witch and Dorothy **

**Nancy Drew**

**Yay, first fanfic so review lots and make my day!**

**My sister skiinggal18 wrote this with me**

**DISCLAIMER: seriously, do you really think I own any of this stuff, I don't, get over it.**

Shortly after Cinderella and Prince Charming got married, the king and queen decided to have a party. They invited people from all other books, movies, and stories because they wanted variety. The party started at 8 o'clock and one by one, all the characters arrived.

The first to arrive was of course Cinderella and Prince Charming. By nine, everyone was there, and the party really started.

"Care to dance, darling?" Prince Charming asked

.

"Actually I have to run home and clean the house, the chimney has some soot in it, and the dishes need washing, and I need to wait on my step sisters and worship at their feet!" So Cinderella ran off while her dress rapidly deteriorated. She jumped into her coach, however halfway out the driveway, it turned into a pumpkin and Cinderella was forever imprisoned in an orange fruit, or vegetable, who knows which?

Prince Charming watched as his wife was turned into orange mush, then he calmly decided that women were overrated anyway and went to join a man sitting in the corner. He was very pale and had golden eyes, he also had pointy teeth and was kind of good looking but extremely weird. He was mumbling to himself under his breath "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…" (you get the idea).

"Hello dear chap!" Prince Charming said.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…"

"Ummmm, HELLO DEAR CHAP!"

The creepy sketchy stalker bloodsucking vampire boyfriend dude named Edward Cullen looked up.

"are you quite all right?"

"No I am not quite all right, my wife Bella has run off with a zombie, and he's not even hot like me!"

At this moment Zac Efron, Link somethingoranother and Troy Bolten walk by. They are wearing matching black hats and glasses and are snapping while singing. "Don't you wish your girlfriend was HOT like MEEEEEEEEEEE?"

"actually she was hot, and you are not, now get out of here before I drain all the blood from your body!" Edward glared at them.

" don't you wish your girlfriend was HOT like ME?"

"AAAAAAHHH!" yelled Edward, as he took off after the three singers, who were totally oblivious to the fact that a half mad, blood thirsty, vampire was running after them.

_Meanwhile…_

"I'll get you my pretty! And your little doggy too!" said a rather tired looking witch of the west to a bored looking teenager who seemed to be paying no attention at all. In fact, she was actually texting her friends while checking out a rather attractive vampire across the room. He was chasing three guys who she swore she had seen in a movie about a dumb basketball player who sang songs about his girlfriend…

"I'm here!" said a loud voice near the front door. Heads turned to a girl with extraordinarily long hair…

**Omigod, thers ths grl hre who nds a hair cut more thn tin man nds 2 b polished**

Texted Dorothy. She popped her gum as she thought what a lame party this was. She had more fun at scarecrow's birthday party. She was just deciding to leave when she spotted a tall red haired boy with freckles sprinkling some powder into the fruit punch…

----------

"Oi George" one freckly red head said to another "you finished with the punch?"

"Yea almost, what now?"

"I was thinking we could light some filibuster fireworks…" Fred said.

"Oh no, what would mom say?"

"you're right someone could get hurt…"

"we could have fun…"

"We could laugh our guts out at someone else's expense…"

"Definitely not a good idea, lets just forget it"

The Weasley twins paused for a second then… "Nah!"

Just then a bored looking teenager with red high heels and a blue checkered tube top came up to them, "Hey, I saw that!"

"Whatever are you talking about dear girl?" Fred asked.

"I saw you put stuff in the punch!"

"Oh, dear" said George.

"Oh my Golly Gosh." Said Fred.

"Only one thing left to do now." They both pulled out their wands and pointed them at Dorothy.

"ok? Your pointing wooden sticks at me, LAME!"

"Not just any wooden sticks, dear" said Fred grinning evilly.

"let's turn her into a fashion wreck" said George with an identical grin.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Dorothy screamed, she quickly grabbed the nearest water bucket and flung it at the twins.

"AAAAHHHH! I'm melting!" screamed one of the twins. The girl with red shoes looked satisfyingly at the red heads, until one of them said, "seriously, I can't believe you believe in all that mumbo jumbo about witches and stuff."

"Well I knew that you were faking it! I know that that powder is probably just sugar too!" said Dorothy indignantly, trying to make up for her earlier foolishness.

"Have some" said Fred.

"Yeah have some" said George.

Just then a strangely dressed man with long black dreadlocks came running through the room shouting, "Where's the rum? What's a party without RUM? Is this it?" he said, grabbing the bowl of fruit punch. "Doesn't exactly look like my type, not _piratey_ enough for me but was the difference anyway? Bottoms up!"

"Oh boy…" said Fred under his breath, as he and George started to slowly back up towards the door, wand arms outstretched.

Jack drained the whole bowl and smacked his lips. "hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, nope definitely not rum." Suddenly there was a "pop" and Captain Jack Sparrow became Captain Jack Canary.

Fred and George cracked up, after high fiving a few times the yelled, "If anyone if interested in buying a Canary Crème, powder addition, please contact us and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." They summoned their broomsticks and flew off into the night.

"HA! And you criticized me for believing in witch mumbo jumbo, YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BROOMSTICKS!!!!!!!" Dorothy yelled after them.

_Meanwhile…_

A boy of about thirteen was standing in the back of the room. He wore a dark blue overcoat, striped socks, and a top hat. His hand was currently deep inside the pocket of a man wearing a cowboy hat and holding a large whip. He pulled it out to reveal a small book. The thief couldn't read, he had other important things to do, but from the pictures he gathered that it was a map of some sorts to a cup that made the drinker immortal. The Holey Grain or something like that. _Fagin will like this_ he thought.

The Artful Dodger snuck back to where Fagin was waiting. "What have you got there Dodger?" asked Fagin

"A book—"

"A BOOK!!!! YOU IDIOT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STEAL VALUABLE STUFF, LIKE MONEY AND GOLD, AND FOGGLES AND TICKERS!!!!!" Everybody turned to stare at him.

"What the creepy old man meant to say is 'stealing is bad and you should not steal stuff'" Dodger cut in.

"Yea, what he said!" Fagin agreed

"with all due respect sir," said a random voice from the crowd, "that's not was the man said!"

"Ah yes," said Dodger, "but that's what he should have said!"

"OH" the crowd chorused

_Meanwhile…_

"Omigod, why hasn't anyone asked me to dance yet? Aren't I _beautiful_ enough? Well of course I am. What was I thinking? It must be my eye shadow! I knew I shouldn't have bought the dandelion - yellow shade!" said a furious looking Rapunzel as she stormed off to the lady's room well rubbing franticly at her eyes.

**-Very vain, dandelion yellow eye shadow**

Wrote teenage detective Nancy Drew. She had come to investigate a curious case of random canaries popping up everywhere. Well, she was getting nowhere writing about this longed haired girl. She walked over towards a pale boy she had heard people call Edward. He did seem like the shifty type…

Just as she was walking over to this new candidate, a canary flew over and promptly pooped on her brand new jacket. Now Nancy wasn't really obsessed with looks and everything, but this was _brand new_! Dumb bird.

"Captain Jack Canary shoots, he scores! Right on that ladies jack-" Jack didn't have time to finish his thought because out of nowhere, a note book came and whacked him to the ground. An indignant canary stood up and shook his wings, then lifted of the ground.

"That should take care of that!" said the teenage detective. She continued onto the creepy pale sketchy dude when I man of considerable height entered the room.

"WHERE IS EDWARD CULLEN?" boomed Jacob Black. Edward stood up and looked at Jacob.

"She's not here Dog breath."

"I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT LEECH!!!!" Jacob screamed, "SHE ISN'T HERE BECAUSE SHE JUST GOT EATEN BY HER NEW BOYFRIEND, THE ZOMBIE, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" Edward promptly fainted.

"Whatever is going on dear chaps?" Prince Charming was back.

"THE LOVE OF MY LIFE HAS BEEN EATEN BY A ZOMBIE AND IT'S THIS BLOODSUCKING CREEPER'S FAULT!!!!"

"Oh, don't worry dear chap, women are overrated." Prince Charming informed him.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Jacob tuned into a gigantic wolf and jumped on the prince. The prince pulled out a sword and began to battle the werewolf.

"Interesting, two dangerous and mentally disturbed suspects." Nancy Drew had retrieved her notebook and was now jotting down notes on Jacob Black and Prince Charming.

"HEY! SOMEONE STOLE MY FATHER'S JOURNAL!" Indiana Jones was standing on a chair, brandishing his whip. "IT'S OUT TICKET TO THE HOLY GRAIL!"

"OH, the _Holy Grail_, not the _Holey Grain_!" The Artful Dodger said to himself.

"A MYSTERY!" Nancy Drew was ecstatic. She went up to Indiana Jones, notebook in hand. "Mr. Jones, please describe to me when you first noticed the journal was missing, and is there anyone who would have a motive to steal it from you?"

Suddenly Captain Jack Canary was back. He flew around Nancy Drew's head three times before turning back into a human, and landing with a thud on the ground next to Indiana Jones and Nancy Drew.

"That's the bird that pooped on me and ruined my new jacket!" Nancy Drew exclaimed. "GET HIM!"

"Oh bugger…" Jack muttered as the crowd ran after him.

_**THE END!!!!!**_

**a/n sooooo did you laugh? Did you enjoy it???**

**just press that lovely little button on the bottom of the page…**

**button: "press me, press me!"**

**there you go it wants you to press it, it's lonely**

**lol xD**

**hope you enjoyed it,**

**Xoxo TheArtful and Skiinggal18**


End file.
